Please be nice to me
by p-chan05plus02equals789
Summary: AU ...-now- multiple pairings..."sometimes… dogs has to break the rules in order to make their master …happy…” chapter 2 is up! Lemon desu'w'
1. Chapter 1

P-chan: P desu! This is a new fic and this one is boyxboy! ( I used to write one but I never finished it hahahahahhahaha) and its 1827!!!! wee(I'm a fan of 1827 that's why hahahaha)

Disclaimer: KHR is owned by the great Amano Akira- sensei desu!!

Note: I just want to add this: I'm really sad that Haru's Haru Haru interview Dangerous corner has ended ( dang I really love that portion so much!!) but anyways we can't blame the staff for that (or maybe a little) anyways to Haru-chan don't be sad we know we'll see you again desu!!!

And this one is rated M! desu!!

Anyways on with the story desu!

( Sorry for the habit of saying desu...:D)

Chapter one

Repayment…

On the table near the couch,the vibration of the cellular phone was louder than the ringtone itself. As the phone continue to ring and vibrate making the black man who was sleeping on the couch slowly waking up, the man who now stood up scratched his head as he check his phone.

27 missed calls and 18 texts were posted on the screen of his phone this made the man open the text. He yawned as he read the text: "You have a mission open your laptop and check the information that was sent to you…" after reading the man went toward his door and open there was a box on the floor.

Picking up the box, he closed the door, 'Hibari! Hibari!' a small yellow bird who was flying, lands towards his arm. 'Shigoto! Shigoto!' the bird said, it was somewhat annoying but the man didn't care and using his ring he opened the box.

Inside the box there was a microSD, opening his laptop and placing his memory chip on the card reader. It open… there was a picture of two guys, who both has spiky hair, one was older and has his hair color is blond while the other one who was younger has brown colored hair both were smiling together. -Target: Sawada Giotto leader of the underground organization, Vongola who is rising in power. Recently, he was selling illegal weapons to the terrorist. Your job is to capture him- order from the Comissioner -

He stared at the picture, though the look girlish there was something different from the younger one… Hibari couldn't help but somewhat captivated to the younger one's smile. The small bird blink as it noticed his master was staring more than 15 minutes with the younger's picture.

In school

The sound to balls bouncing on the floor and the laughter of the boys was heard all over the gym, "That's what you get you loser!" "Yeah because of you we lost the game!" "That's the reason why we never wanted you in the team!" the boy's words hurt the brown hair kid who was silently bending on the floor holding one ball. "Aww… look Dame Tsuna is crying! Wahahahaha what a wuss! "The group exited the gym, the brunet sighed as he stood and started pick the balls again.

After picking up and placing the balls on the rack, wiped out his sweat on his head he sighed. "Tsuna-kun!" a voice had said making the brunet turn around, "Kyoko-chan" he smiled. The girl, Kyoko noticed something was wrong with boy, "T-Tsuna-kun… Are you ok?" she asked worried.

The boy blinked and smiled, "Nothing it's just that I had a hard time picking the balls hehehehe" he said trying feigned his upsetting feelings. Kyoko tried to smile knowing that Tsuna was hiding something. "Kyoko-chan, why are still in school? You have to go home or you're brother will get worried." He said, the girl smiled and said, "Tsuna-kun was still in school and I wanted to give you this…" she handed a Omamori to the boy.

'An omamori?' the boy wondered, "I made this… since I won't be seeing you for the next four years that is why before leaving, I would like to give this to you…" she smiled but somewhat forced. Tsuna sadly smiled towards the girl, when they were in Middle school the boy had a crush on her but now in high school he realized he liked her as a sister. And she was leaving because the entrance exam of Todai and her brother was proud of her.

"Don't worry Kyoko I'll be fine as long as I have this "he smiled making the girl comfortable.

On his way home

Tsuna's cellphone ring,"Hello? Oh nii-chan!... right now? Sure" the boy smiled as he closed his phone and place it on his pocket together with the omamori.

On the other side…

A spiky blond hair smiled as he closed his phone, sitting on the swing he waited his brother to come. While waiting he open his laptop, he frowned at what he saw on the screen, "another mission…" he sighed as he see the name of his next target : Hibari Kyoya.

Giotto was Tsuna's half brother who was 5 years older than him, his father remarried, he and his new wife, whom he calls Maman was a kind woman kinder than his real mother, she gave birth to Tsuna who coincidently looked like him.

As the blond continued to check his laptop, unknowing there were two people keeping an eye on him. A black BMW Z4 Roadster convertible was parked in front of the park, the black hair man look at the blond man who sitting on the swing. While another man who was wearing a black fedora hat who was hiding at the back of the washroom grabbing his gun, he waited for the opportunity to shoot.

After few minutes, the brown haired boy finally arrives at the park carrying a box of donuts he smiled as he went towards to the blond man. "Nii-chan!" The boy shouted as he went towards his brother, Giotto smiled as he also walked towards to the younger boy…

Unknown to the brothers that day was not there day… in seconds the sound to 'bang' was heard the younger boy's eyes dilated as he saw his brother being shot near the heart… Tsuna screamed as he hurried towards his brother's side, "Someone help!" he screamed and he notice a black convertible was in front of the park he continued to screamed hoping the driver would help them.

The black haired man couldn't help decided to go out of his car, and went to help the brothers. Arriving at the emergency room Tsuna look at the guy and said, "Thank you… for your help I don't know how to repay you but I'm really grateful…" he said as tears continued to run down.

"Sawada-san, please come this way…" the nurse said

"H-hai" The boy answered as he turned to see the man…

"Hi? He… disappeared…

In the hospital

Tsuna seated at the waiting area holding the omamori that Kyoko gave him, and he prayed, "please don't nii-san " he prayed as his parents, his friends and a mysterious silver haired guy. "Tsuna-san!" a girl who's hair tied in a ponytail went to his side. "Haru…" the boy said and it was obvious the boy was scared. "Tsu-kun! What happen! After hearing about what happen to To-kun I hurried to go here!" his mother cried hugging the boy.

"I-it w-was f-fast… and I d-didn't know what happen…" the boy tremble as he continued hugging his mother. "It's all right Tsu-kun, To-kun is strong…" his mother said trying to calm the boy.

After few more minutes the operation was finished and the doctor went outside, everyone stood up, "D-doctor how's my son now?" the blond haired father asked. "As of now he is safe but… in critical condition the hit was almost near the heart and few centimetres he could have died now… time will tell Sawada-san and let's pray that he will be all right…" and with that the doctor went away.

After the operation Tsuna decided that he will stay for the night to take care of his brother, though his mother insisted that he should go home instead. After a small quarrel Tsuna gave up and was sent home to rest.

At the house, the boy decided to take a bath first, on the bathtub he hug himself as he remember what had happen. Today was not his day… it all started this morning when he accidentally spilled his hot choco on his uniform, coming late to school, finding out all the university he took the exam were all failed PE, being bullied and now his beloved brother was shot right in front of him. This is too much for a 17 year old to experience this.

After taking bath the boy went to room and decided to sleep, on his bed he couldn't sleep he tossed and turned it was obvious he couldn't sleep. "Argh!!!" he screamed as he tossed his pillow on the floor, he frustrated and started to hug himself as he started to cry… "I hate my life…" he whispered as tears coming out.

"Naku! Naku!" Tsuna heard a squeaky voice and he look up and saw the black haired man again. "I…it's you again…" he said still sobbing. The man stared at the boy, he then decided to pat the boy's head… in seconds Tsuna couldn't help but hug the man in front of him.

After sometime the boy's cries died down and look at the black haired man…"t-thank y-you… again… and sorry… it seems I ruined your suit…" the boy said shyly… "hnn…" was the reply of the man… "anou sa… I… was wondering … h-how can I repay you for helping us… okaa-chan tells me that whenever a person did something good others the person he help should repay his kindness.." he said blushing.

The black haired man looked at the boy, "anou…" the boy said… "Come with me…" "W-what!!! W-wait where are you taking me?" the boy said as the man grabbed the boys wrist. Being dragged out of his house, Tsuna tried to runaway, "let me go…" he said trying to get away.

The boy was thrown towards the car, Tsuna wanted to get out when he saw a gun pointed at him. This made the boy realized something… "N-no c-could it be that … you're the one who shoot my brother! answer me!" Tsuna started to screamed hysterically. Making the man annoyed he then starts up his car and sped away.

The two arrive at the man's place, Tsuna is thrown at the bed, "W-what d-do y-you want from me…" he said tremble as the man took off his suit and took of his necktie. The man opened the buttons of his shirt and leaned towards the boy and said…

"It's obvious… you said that you need to repay me…"

End of chapter one

P: Phew! This is the first time that I wrote something different what I used to write! And I finished in almost 3 hours! Hahahahahahaha and tomorrow I have an exam on NSAID! and Antigout! ( Pharmacology is really hard desu! T.T)

Anyways the story was inspired by SS501 episode 1 and 2 drama MV (it was really sad desu... Hyun Joong!!!!!!T.T) and it help me think of a plot ( I was planning to write a 1827 for a long time but I can't find the right plot… there were many plots that I thought but all of them ended up being to cheesy or very exaggerated though this one is slightly exaggerate hahahaha) and also I decided that surname first before first name! :D

omamori: amulet

shigoto: job

naku: cry

Anyways hope that everyone enjoy reading it desu hehehehehe

Preview…

"S-stop… I…" the boy moaned at the same time tears continued to fall… but the man didn't care and continued… when suddenly…

P-chan: thought… - nosebleed-


	2. Chapter 2

P: Chapter 2 desu!

Note: AU desu! Rated R desu! OOC desu! Semi- Lemon desu!!! 'w' You have been warned!!!! 10069 and 69100 desu!!!

~Chapter 2

Break the rules…

Blood splattered on white sheets… blood dripping on chains that were on tied on the bed rails… on the chains a pair of hands were tied up… blood was on white skin… blue hair scattered on the blood stained sheets… the man smirked as his bloody right eye was covered with his blue hair. "Are you done yet?" the man said sarcastically, the white haired man on top of him grinned and said, "I was about to finished but…on second…I think I'm not finished…yet" the grinned turn to smirked.

The white haired man on top of him took one piece of marshmallow from the side of the table placing it to the blue haired man's mouth and whispered on his ear, "… it seems that you still haven't shed one tear after what we did earlier…"… "kufufu…" spitting the marshmallow on the white hair's face "why would I shed a tear? My pride would not let me do that…" the blue haired man said those words with sarcasm this made the white haired grinned wider like a sly fox as he pressed himself harder to the blue haired man… "Pride? I didn't know dogs have prides? All I know dogs have sense of loyalty to their masters…" the white haired man whispered as he started lick the other man's lips… "Hmm…it has a faint taste of marshmallow… I'll get another one…"

"kufufufu…it's five pm now… shouldn't you be at the Miles Hotel by twelve noon?… your fiancé has be waiting for you… for four hours now…" the white haired man picked another marshmallow, "who cares about her…" but this time it was on the white hair's mouth… placing it on the other mouth… mallows were cut into two making both swallowed it but their lips remained with each other.

The kiss continue till one's tongue started to swirled inside and other started to bite the other mouth making it bleed… after the heated kissing scene the stop to breathe some air when suddenly, "Pride??? It seems like master also doesn't have pride…" "What do you mean? Muku-chan?" the man grinned again. "Masters don't fuck dogs…" "Oh really did I say dogs earlier???… I have to change that… hmm how 'bout… you're a chocolate dipped marshmallow that I really like to eat all day long…" the white haired man said as he touches the blue haired man's face… "Better than plain marshmallows?" "No… like it... the same as plain marshmallows…" the white haired man smirked as he grabbed a large container filled with chocolate syrup and at five packs of marshmallow…

Throwing all five packs on the blue hair's body and pouring the chocolate from head to toe… Moving forward on the blue haired man's bleeding eye mixed with chocolate and licking it… then the white haired man untie the chains making the other man quickly turn the white haired man on the bed and him on top… the blue hair smirked as the tables had turned… "You know… I prefered being a dog … rather than a chocolate dipped marshmallow… cause… sometimes… dogs had to break the rules in order to make their masters …happy…"

The blood stained sheets were now covered with chocolate syrup…

---------------

Three weeks has already passed by and everyone has graduated now… and everyone that Tsuna knew were now leaving him… again… he was alone …

Tsuna sighed as he stood at the front door of the Hospital room. "It's been 3 weeks…" the boy thought as he touch his right wrist… as he opened the door, inside the room his mother forced a smile and said "Oh Tsu-kun, you're early is Tou-chan went to work early?" Tsuna nodded as he handed the bag was holding earlier to her mother.

Nana smiled as she placed the bag on the table, Tsuna then seated beside his brother's bed. "Ka-chan, Oni-chan is still not… waking up…" he said in a sad tone. Remembering what the doctor had told them a week ago, that his brother's injury was critical and that they still don't know if he can survive…

Tsuna looked very worried at his brother's condition, touching his brother's hand and tears started to fall. "Tsu-kun, Are you ok?" his mother wiped his teary face, Tsuna quickly rubbed his face with his sleeves and said, "Yes… I'm sorry … I got to go... I have something to do… Tou-chan said that he will be staying tonight so that you can go home…" and with that the boy went out of the hospital room.

In the hallway of the hospital ward, Tsuna unconsciously wandered around, making him go to the next building. As Tsuna continued to walk he saw a ball bouncing down the stairs, grabbing the ball he saw two children staring at him… well the ball to be exact. He smiled as he gave the ball to the two, the child with braids said, "Xie xie keke…" she smiled as she took the ball, while the other child smiled at him.

"Oh Ipin-chan and Lambo-kun made a new friend." The nurse came in seeing the three, "Yeah! This guy here is Lambo-san's subordinate!" the boy who has an afro-like hairstyle said and he started laughing… annoyingly… "Lambo! Stop! Keke here is nice and he gave the ball back to us!" the girl said, "So she can speak other Language…" Tsuna thought. After few minutes the two kids waved goodbye to him, "Looks like the two really likes you." The nurse smiled.

Waving good bye to the nurse Tsuna continues to walk around the ward when suddenly, "Oh I'm sorry…" the girl said after bumping to the boy. "It's ok… I'm also sorry I wasn't paying attention." He said smiling. The girl blinked when suddenly, "Nagi-chan… I'm here…"

The girl smiled, "Brother!" Tsuna turned around and saw a man with bandages on his right eye…

------------

End of chapter two

P: Hyuuu~ this is hard!!! Writing a vague lemon is hard desu… this is my first time… desu and this chap is also short hahahahaa

Peter the rabbit: P-chan wanted something different that is why she wrote a smut scene as intro to chapter two…

P: I'm not good at this desu…Anyways I think many thought it was the continuation of chapter one but I couldnit think of it… that is why change it hahahahaha and I managed to introduce new characters and quickly jumped to three weeks later…

and yes I'm also a fan of shiromuku!!!! 10069 desu… does pineapple and marshmallow and chocolate syrup good to eat together? Hahahahaha!!!

I would like to thank to everyone who read chapter one I'm happy that people read this desu! Hehehehe

~Being stranded for almost 24 hours due to flood was somewhat interesting but at the same time it was scary… because you never know what will happen… next…~

----------------

" I have to do this…"

"Do what???"

"AUGH!!! Aren't you listening to me earlier!!!"

"Listening to what??"

"JUST TAKE OFF YOUR FUCKING CLOTHES!!! BEFORE I DO IT MYSELF!!!"

"EVEN THE PANTS??"

"AUGH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!"

~ :P


End file.
